


Even When I Doubt You

by junkyreen



Series: Polyamsanders [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Multi, magiboy character, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Logan starts questioning parts of himself and decides he must tell his boyfriends about it.





	Even When I Doubt You

**Author's Note:**

> “Okay. But logic realizing he isn’t a cis boy and he finds out hes actually a magiboy and he gets nervous about it. BUT IT’S ALSO POLY SANDERS”
> 
> That’s the plot. That’s the entire fic.
> 
> I felt super embarrassed writing this one- so embarrassed that I didn’t send it to my editor. I think I was scared of negative feedback because I am indeed a magiboy. But, anyway, here you go. I could write a part two if wanted.  
> Please note: this is not how everyone feels! Hell, gender is such an odd thing and people experience it in different ways. Not every magiboy goes by he/they pronouns!

Logic’s stare was kept on the computer screen as he read the description over and over again.

Magiboy: Identifying as mostly male and something else.

He knew that there was other ways of identifying of course, he just didn’t realize what it meant to him. He read the definition again.

Magiboy: Identifying as mostly male and something else.

He knew that the masculine pronouns he normally used never felt quite right but he never thought that he could identify as something other than cisgender.

Thomas is cisgender, so why would he identify as anything else? It doesn’t make sense.

Yet here he was, finding out that he wasn’t cisgender. He was absolutely positively not cisgender.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he really a magiboy? What if he was just lying to himself.

No, no. He was definitely a magiboy. It was a simple fact about him, really. Now that he knew there was an actual term for it, he knew he couldn’t claim that he was cisgender. It wouldn’t feal morally right to him.

But when would be a good time to tell his boyfriends?

They would surely accept him, because Thomas would.

But what if they wanted to break up with him because of it?

No, it was his gender. He couldn’t chose it, they wouldn’t break up with him because of his gender. They knew how it worked, they knew he couldn’t choose.

And yet, Logic was worried about coming out to them anyway.

He was sure that he wasn’t just male. That was the only thing he was sure about. But was he sure he was a magiboy? What if he was wrong? He read the definition once more.

Magiboy: Identifying as mostly male and something else.

Some days he felt nonbinary. Some days he felt male.

It seemed so simple, yet it was so complex at the same time.

He hadn’t even meant to find this new identity- he was just doing research and had stumbled across this. He sighed and looked at the time on his computer. 5:45 P.M. Morality would have dinner finished soon so he closed the tab and ran a hand through his hair. Opening a Google document, he started to create the layout for how he could come out to them before going downstairs to help with anything else Morality had to do for dinner.

—–

While eating dinner, Logic was mostly quiet. He felt like he was lying to the others- and technically, he was. He wasn’t telling the whole truth, which he considered to be lying.

But he couldn’t just come out unplanned, that could end terribly in many different ways. He needed it to be perfect. If he started it the wrong way, Morality and Anxiety would jump to a terrible conclusion. If he started it too emotionless, they would all believe he was breaking up with him. There was too many ways it could go wrong if he just came out without a plan.

“Right Logic?”

Logic stopped picking at his food and looked at Morality, who had a huge grin on his face.

“What? I’m afraid I was too distracted to hear the entire question,” Logic said, placing his fork down.

“Wearing ties isn’t good for you, right?” Morality asked, his eyes widening in such a way it made Logic blush.

“In some cases, yes, that is correct.”

“See! Exactly why he shouldn’t wear ties so often- it hurts him!”

“Who?” Logan asled, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“You, Logan! Who else would we be talking about?” Prince replied.

When Prince said this, a sinking feeling arose in his gut. Him.

It was okay, Morality didn’t know that those pronouns felt wrong. He didn’t know, he didn’t do it on purpose.

“Well, ahem,” Logic cleared his throat. “Actually it is only bad if you wear the tie and it is uncomfortable. It strains the eyes. I, however, do not do that. You do not need to worry, Patton.”

Anxiety said something along the lines of “Ha! See!” and stuck his tongue out at Morality. Logic watched as Prince just smiled at the other two.

He silently excused himself from the table when the others started to get too loud. He already had a headache from thinking so hard, and that was not helping it. He hadn’t eaten anything, so he dumped his food, put his plate in the dishwasher, and went back to his room.

As he sat back at his desk, he opened his laptop and the document was back up. He’d have to start the plan.

—–

Morality hummed as he opened Logic’s door. He was checking in on his boyfriend, as he often did. Logic has the tendency to overwork himself, so Morality made sure he told the other to sleep and take care of himself.

He wasn’t surprised to find Logic passed out at his desk, a hand holding his head up. Morality chuckled softly and pulled back Logic’s chair just enough so he could pick Logic up. This caused Logic to fall forward, hitting the mouse off the desk. Morality bent down to pick it up and when he placed it back down on the table he saw a document up.

“It wouldn’t hurt to peak, would it?” Morality whispered to himself. So he began to read.

How to Come out to My Boyfriends

-Begin by sitting them down to talk.

-Assure them that I will not be breaking up with them.

-When they do not fear a separation, begin to explain how I have been thinking.

-Explain my gender identity.

-If they do not accept me, leave the relationship to keep them happy.

Script:

I have been thinking a lot at the current time. I have something to confess, which is not bad, per say, I am not breaking up with you, as I do enjoy the relationship we have together. I just hope for the best response from the three of you. Recently I have been researching gender identity and I have come across the term ‘magiboy.’ The definition vaguely is when you feel mostly male and a little of something else. That something else could be agender or something else. I’m my case, I mostly identify as a male but I sometimes identify as agender. I hope that this doesn’t affect our relationship, but I understand if you wish for me leave the relationship.

Morality, though shocked, smiled softly and looked at Logan, who still sat in his chair. “Aw, Logan, I’m glad you decided to trust us,” He whispered, picking Logic up and carrying him to the bed. He curled into the bed next to Logic and pulled the covers over them. Wrapping his arms around Logic’s waist and putting his head on Logic’s chest, Morality sniffled. He shouldn’t have read through the document- that he knew. But he couldn’t stop, and now he invaded Logic’s privacy.

He told himself he would tell Logic that he read it in the morning.


End file.
